Advances in industries employing chemical and biological processes have created a need for the ability to accurately and automatically sample quantities of fluids containing chemical or biological substances for commercial or experimental use. Accuracy and reproducibility is particularly difficult where the fluid to be sampled is viscous or hydrophobic.